


Reah's Dilemma

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Aftercare, Awkward, Begging, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crying, Deflowering, Doggy Style, F/M, Fsub, Gentle Fdom, Impregnation, Kissing, Lore - Freeform, Rape, Squirting, Two Versions, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: Reah of Thorolund has hit rock bottom . . . literally.  Will you offer her your kind assistance?  Or will you take a more malevolent approach?  The choice is yours.All characters in this script are 18+
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Rhea of Thorolund
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Reah Fucks You Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Reah: RAY-uh
> 
> Thorolund: Thor-ə-lənd
> 
> Nico: Nee-koh
> 
> Estus: 'S'-təs
> 
> Petrus: Peh-trəs
> 
> ==========
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

(shaken, worried tone)  
You're no Hollow, are you? Thank goodness. I am Reah of Thorolund. I was certain I'd perish down here, after that lout Patches betrayed us.

[gasp, as if just realizing something]

P-please be careful. There are two fierce Hollows not far from here. They were once brave knights . . . my former escorts. Who would let such strong spirits be Hollowed so? Heavens . . . is there nothing . . . nothing at all to be done?

(short pause)

(hopeful tone)  
Truly? You will help me in my hour of need? Thank you, and please be careful! Should you fail, we'll both meet a most horrible fate down here.

(long pause)

[gasp]

(relieved tone)  
You banished those two Hollows did you? Thank goodness. It is a great relief to see you.

[sigh of relief]

It pains me to think of the trouble my failings have caused. I am certain both Vince and Nico are grateful to you. Thank you so very much. I--

[surprised gasp]

(worried tone)  
Y-you are injured! Please, lie down and rest. I will tend to you as best I can.

(short pause)

I--forgive me, I know this may sound uncouth, but . . . I must remove your armor. W-will you allow me? [sigh] Thank you . . . now, please lean forward.

{sound of armor being shed}

[soft gasp of terror]

(scared tone)  
Oh no! Y-you . . . you've suffered a mortal wound. A-and your estus flask is dry as a bone. I-I don't know if I can be of any help . . . p-please, don't speak. Even now, blood escapes your lips. Just rest. I will stay with you.

[stifled sob]

(saddened tone)  
I will never forget what you did. I am deeply indebted, for it was not within my power to save Vince or Nico. [sniffle] My prayers did them no good. It is my ignorance, my frailty that has sealed their fates. [stifled sob] Perhaps Petrus realized my weakness all along, and thus made the decision to abandon me. I can hardly blame him now.

[gentle sobbing]

I cannot thank you enough. I only wish there were some way I could help you, but I am inexperienced, and I only know the art of Miracles.

[gentle sobbing]

[gasp of realization]

(hopeful tone)  
M-my miracles. Of course! How could I be so foolish? Forgive me, brave undead. I shall do what I can to help.

(short pause)

(gentle, comforting tone)  
Now, be still and look *deep* within my eyes. I'm going to use my most powerful healing tome on you. You may feel a certain . . . *warmth* growing within you. Try to welcome it into your body. [soft sigh] Let us begin.

(pause)

{cast miracle SFX}

(worried tone)  
Oh no. Y-your wound--it's . . . not mending. I--please let me try again.

(pause)

{cast miracle SFX}

Still nothing . . . I fear this may call for more drastic measures.

(short pause)

(nervous tone)  
I--well, it happens I'm aware of a more powerful healing ritual, but . . . I've yet to try it, and I am inexperienced. Though, if I do nothing, you're certain to die. W-would it be acceptable to you if I tried, despite my lack of skill?

(short pause)

(determined tone)  
Then we've no time to fraternize. I must not let you perish in this dreadful place. I would . . . never forgive myself if it came to that. Please, allow me to remove the rest of your armor.

[sigh]

I despise the uncouth nature of this ritual, truth be told. But I am determined to pursue it until the bitter end. If it means you'll have a chance at survival, I would act happily for your own sake. So, please, arch your back and elevate your hips for me. Let's get these leggings off.

(pause)

{sound of armor being shed}

(surprised tone)  
Oh my! I--well, it's just that . . . your penis is . . . it's the first I've ever seen. [soft gasp] Even in its flaccid state, I-it's quite an amazing thing to behold.

(nervous tone)  
A-anyway, bear with me--this next part is a little . . . erm--unorthodox, to say the least.

{sound of clothes being shed}

Y-yes, I have to be nude. That isn't a problem, is it? I-If you find my naked body troublesome, I suppose we could--

(happy tone)  
Oh! Oh, that's such a relief to hear. I'm glad you find me desirable. That will make what follows much easier . . . for the both of us.

{continued sound of clothes being shed}

(nervous tone)  
There. Now we're both without a stitch. [soft, nervous chuckle] I must confess, this is my first time being naked with a man. It's . . . quite unnerving . . . to say the least. And, well, I feel I need to be forward with you. [sigh] This ritual requires us to engage in . . . erm--intimacy . . . with one another.

(short pause)

Y-yes, I mean sex. In doing so, I'll be able to mend your injury, and return you to full health. It's that simple really. Clerics devoted to the Way of White have that effect on wounded souls. B-but don't misunderstand! We clerics are not common whores--in fact, it is required for us to remain chaste to preserve the right to bear our covenant's sigil. We're only permitted to taste the flesh of a man in instances such as this--to save a life.

(short pause)

Why . . . yes, I am a virgin. I've never . . . [sigh] Must I say it?

(short pause)

In truth, I've prided myself in keeping my maidenhead in tact thus far. But . . . I-I suppose sacrifices must be made in the most dire of circumstances . . . right?

[sigh of impatience]

(impatient tone)  
Did I not explain the urgency of our tasks? You'll die if we don't act soon. Or are you so uncouth as to lack such judgement? [sigh] By the looks of you . . . I should think not.

(short pause)

(compassionate tone)  
I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so insistent. I just . . . I would feel terrible if you were to succumb before the ritual were completed. Please, allow me to save you before it's too late. Will you let me? Will you *let* me take care of you?

[soft chuckle]

I'm glad. Then . . . may I start . . . by kissing you?

(short pause)

Very well. Let me just . . .

[soft kiss]

That was . . . interesting . . . to say the least.

[giggle]

No, no, it was nice. I just . . . I feel we can do a little better, don't you agree?

[long gentle kiss]

[long soft exhale as you break the kiss]

[soft chuckle] It looks as if you're getting a bit lively down there. [soft groan] Not quite lively enough to penetrate me, though. H-how do we . . . um--how do we make it hard?

[soft gasp]

(nervous tone)  
B-but that's so . . . forgive my trepidation, but that's so indecent. The thought of a man's penis entering the sacred confines of a woman's mouth--it's so scandalous.

[sigh]

I suppose you would know best. A-and you won't be able to pierce my maidenhead without a proper erection. I shall trust your words, and follow your instruction.

(short pause)

By the gods, y-your scent is . . . quite intoxicating. I feel dizzy. I wonder, will your taste be as beguiling?

[timid sucking sounds]

Oh my! I-it's strange--I, well I've never tasted anything quite like this before. I can see now why taking a man's . . . p-penis in one's maw is commonplace amongst those well-versed. M-may I continue?

[soft chuckle] Good.

[improv amateurish blowjob sounds]

(excited tone)  
Gods have mercy! You've grown more lively still. D-does the caress of my lips and tongue please you? [giggle] And I am so fledgling of skill. It gives me great joy to see you satisfied with my performance thus far.

[continued blowjob sounds]

[gag and cough as his cockhead touches your throat]

(shocked tone)  
Y-you! [cough several times in succession] I'm afraid you've grown *so* long and hard, your length has reached my windpipe. I don't know if I can take it any deeper.

(short pause)

I-if you say so. I'll take care not to force myself.

[continued blowjob sounds; intermittent gagging]

[long satisfied sigh]

I think . . . that's enough. Y-you're--gods, you're hard as steel! It's time. I'll take you inside and bring you back from the brink. Let me just . . . [grunt] Climb atop your body . . . and position my entrance above your . . . your--[moan]

(excited tone)  
I-I can hardly believe this is going to be inside me! It's so big--and so thick! It will be a challenge just to quarter the full length of your impressive member, much less hasten you to climax! [sensual moan] But there's no turning back now. It will take great resolve, but I shall sink unto you, no matter the cost.

[long passionate moan as he begins to penetrate you]

(breathy, passionate tone)  
That's it . . . that's it . . . I--[pained gasp] I think you've--[shuddering moan]--reached my maidenhead. [whimper] Please, I beg of you, grasp my hips and pull me down unto your length. [moan] Take my innocence, and make a woman of me.

[sharp gasp, followed by an intense shuddering moan, laden with whimpers]

(pained, shuddering tone)  
Gods almighty! I've been--[whimper]--I've been pierced! [moan] Your penis is in me to the hilt! I didn't realize--[gasp]--that it could even be like this! Please hold me! Take me into your embrace!

[pained moans and sighs as you lean forward into his outstretched arms]

[long passionate kiss]

(dazed, happy tone)  
We've done it. [soft chuckle] We've become one. Gods, I can feel you pulsing, gently, deep inside me. You've--[sigh]--you've filled an emptiness inside me--one I never imagined would be filled so generously. [gentle kiss] [soft chuckle] Seems we're both bleeding now.

[gentle kissing]

Now, before you inch any closer to the brink of death, let us grind our hips together and mend your wounds. The pain has subsided for me, so please, don't refrain on my account. You can thrust forth to your heart's content. I will--[shocked gasp]

[passionate gasps and moans as you begin to ride him]

(passionate tone)  
Yes! Such powerful movements! [moan] I love the way you're rocking up into me! [whimper] But I feel . . . my nescience on matters of the flesh is holding me back. [gasp] Please, my dear undead, take hold of my hips! Guide my movements, and time your thrusts with me.

[continued gasping and moaning]

Yes! Yes! Yes! There we are! [moan] Can you feel it? That healing light traveling up through your loins and into your heaving chest? [soft chuckle] It's glorious, is it not? Even now, I can see your wounds beginning to close. [gasp] Kiss me! Kiss me deep, and ravage my womanhood! Let our rampant lovemaking echo throughout this tomb!

[passionate kissing; occasional breaks for intense moaning]

Thrust harder! Deeper! I wish to give *everything* to you! [shuddering moan] Everything I am! Everything I'll ever be! Take it all! I'm yours! Gods, I'm yours!

[frenetic moaning]

My loins are beginning to spasm! Can you feel them gripping you?! [moan] Like a vice! [whimper] I think . . . I think I'm about to experience an orgasm! [shuddering moan] M-my lurching passage is about to clamp down around you! Prepare yourself, I think--[moan]--I think it's . . . gods, yes, it's . . . it's happening! Feel it, my newfound lover! Feel my first orgasm!

[improv orgasm]

[passionate kissing]

Thank you! [kiss] Gods have mercy, that was--[kiss]--so amazing! I-I felt my soul leave my body for a moment--it was a feeling beyond words! [passionate kiss] And, by the gods, I--[gasp]--I shot my essence on your chest! [giggle] I can see it glistening, and . . . [gasp] I-I can see it seeping into your wounds. Th-they're mending before my very eyes. [sigh of relief] Oh gods! You're safe! [kiss] Thank the gods you're safe!

[passionate kissing]

But, even still, I do not wish to leave our passionate exchange unfinished. [soft kiss] Please, my love, bring yourself to your own climax. [kiss] Empty yourself inside me. I wish to feel you bathe my loins with your hot, virile seed.

[gasps and moans as he continues to fuck you]

I-I can see your newfound health has reinvigorated you! [moan] You're thrusts have become so powerful! So desperate! [whimper] Don't stop! See this through! Use me as a quivering sleeve to collect all that fertile essence!

[passionate kissing with intermittent moans and gasps]

I can feel it! [gasp] I can feel you begin to pulsate inside me! [moan] You've reached your peak, have you not? [soft chuckle] Good . . . now release, my love. Don't hold back any longer! My womb will make a goodly home for your seed! [soft kiss] Thrust with all your might, and spurt without a moment's doubt! Do it, my love! Please, do it! Breed me!

[moan sensually with mixed in giggling as he ejaculates inside you]

I feel it! I feel the wave of soothing sunlight bathing my very soul! Oh gods!

[long gentle kiss]

(satisfied tone)  
[gasp] By . . . the gods. You filled me. [gentle kiss] Completely. [soft chuckle] There can be no doubt . . . I am now with child. [gentle kiss] *Your* child. And I shall cherish it always. [sigh] For it's a gift--a gift I'll not soon forget . . . or take for granted.

[long soft kiss]

[soft chuckle] Truth be told, we could have chosen a more apt place for you to impregnate me. [groan] This cave is absolutely *filthy*.

[giggle]

I suppose you're right. I should not pass judgement on the cleanliness of my surroundings. After all, I'm pure no longer. My loins teem with the filth of coitus now, and forever more. [soft kiss] But it was worth it. If not to save you, then to bear your child.

[long satisfied sigh]

I have never been more fulfilled in all my years. Thank you, my love. [gentle kiss] Let us clean up, and return to the world above. I wish to show you my parish. [kiss] And then we can focus on our future together.

[long gentle kiss]

Which no doubt will include many more sexual ventures . . . for which I can hardly wait.


	2. Reah's Innocence is Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reah of Thorolund has hit rock bottom . . . literally. Will you offer her your kind assistance? Or will you take a more malevolent approach? The choice is yours.
> 
> All characters in this script are 18+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Reah: RAY-uh
> 
> Thorolund: Thor-ə-lənd
> 
> Nico: Nee-koh
> 
> Estus: 'S'-təs
> 
> Petrus: Peh-trəs
> 
> ==========
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
> Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

(shaken, worried tone)  
You're no Hollow, are you? Thank goodness. I am Reah of Thorolund. I was certain I'd perish down here, after that lout Patches betrayed us.

[gasp, as if just realizing something]

P-please be careful. There are two fierce Hollows not far from here. They were once brave knights . . . my former escorts. Who would let such strong spirits be Hollowed so? Heavens . . . is there nothing . . . nothing at all to be done?

(short pause)

{sound of armor being shed}

(confused tone)  
W-what are you doing? Why are you removing your armor? Did you mistake my words? I said, I--[shocked gasp]

{slapping sound}

(horrified tone)  
Ow! Horrors! The nerve! Are you a heretic, or just plain Hollow?

{sound of clothing being torn}

No! Gods no! I can't be seen bare! It's not permitted! Please, restrain yourself! This is unacceptable!

{slapping sound}

Ah! Have you so little decency? [grunt] To take advantage of someone so helpless--so alone . . . [stifled sob] Gods have mercy!

[whimpers and moans as he mounts you from behind]

(scared, sobbing tone)  
What are you doing?! No! Get off me! You can't! [shuddering sob] I-I'm a virgin--I must remain innocent! Otherwise--[terrified shriek of pain]

[uncontrolled sobbing as he tears through your hymen]

No~! Gods no~! [sobbing] What have you done?! You've violated me! [sobbing] I'm not ready! I'm not some common whore! [sobbing] You've ruined me--soiled my womanhood!

[continued sobbing with intermittent grunts and moans as he fucks you]

Why on earth would you--[pained grunt, followed by sobbing]--Perhaps this is my punishment? [sobbing] Clearly, I am no threat to you. [stifled whimper] But please, I ask just one thing. [grunt] Don't finish inside me. You've already despoiled my innocence--spare me the added shame of carrying your bastard. [gentle sobbing] Please! I beg of you!

[continued sobbing, grunting, and moaning]

Even now--[sniffle]--I can feel your impure essence beginning to stain my once noble loins. [sobbing] You brutish monster! You will not extract pleasure from me! I will take this punishment, but I will *not* enjoy it. [sobbing] Such is the one true virtue I have left.

[continued sobbing, grunting, and moaning]

(offended tone)  
No! I'm not enjoying it! [stifled moan] Your dirty, b-b-blasphemous rod has no effect on me! I-I-I'm not . . . I'm not . . . Oh gods, please tell me I'm not . . .

[sobbing and moaning, but with slightly less trepidation than before]

(saddened tone)  
M-may the gods forgive me. [sniffle] My body feels flushed. [stifled moan] It's as if--[whimper]--as if I'm being lit aflame. I'm--[moan]--I'm burning up!

[continued moaning and stifled sobs]

S-something is . . . *building* . . . deep inside. [moan] What? You--you're going to . . . No! Don't release it inside! I'm not--I can't! It's a sin, a most grievous sin! You must withdraw! [sobbing] You must!

[heightened moaning and sobbing as you near your climax]

I don't want to bear your child! Don't--[gasp]--don't do it! Soil my breasts instead! I'll take it anywhere you want! Just not inside! Please! Gods be willing, I'll do anything else you want! [passionate shuddering moan] Oh no, I'm there as well! I'm going to burst! Something's--[grunt]--about to spray forth from my loins! [stifled sob] May the gods have mercy on my soul! I'm--oh gods no! No, no, no, no, no~!

[improv reluctant orgasm; stifled moaning and lots of whimpers]

(despondent tone)  
Dear Vince, dear Nico . . . Forgive me . . . I'm a whore now, and a maiden no longer. [sobbing] I have failed! [sobbing] I'm so ashamed!

[defeated sobbing]

I've . . . I've ruined what's left of my dress. [sobbing] I-I soiled myself while in the throes of passion. [sobbing] What kind of cleric am I?

[continued sobbing]

[long shuddering moan as he pulls out]

You've--[sniffle]--you've filled me to the brim. [stifled sob] There's no doubt--no doubt I've been bred this day. [sniffle] If I survive this journey--if my hollowed friends don't finish me off, I shall bear the terrible burden of carrying your seed.

[sobbing]

You don't even care, do you? [stifled sob] Begone, you treacherous fiend! Go forth and spread your darkness further throughout the world. [soft whimper] But know this, you will *burn* one day, in the fires beneath even lost Izalith itself. [sniffle] I promise you. There will be a reckoning. By the gods, I swear it.

[sobbing as audio fades out]


End file.
